Love me
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: After a drunken one night stand Genesis never realised it could make things go from bad to worse. But yet he never expected to get the reaction from his current on/off girlfriend. Set during Crisis core.


**Set in two separate P.O.V's I hope you enjoy this small one shot story I came up with in college. I would really enjoy some help as this is the first time I have written one all by myself without any help. **

**Now aren't I big girl now XD**

**Disclaimer-: **I only own Christ my own character Genesis Rhapsodos belongs to his respective owners.

**Summary-: **After a drunken one night stand Genesis never realised it could make things go from bad to worse. But yet he never expected to get the reaction from his current on/off girlfriend.

**I need you to love me.**

**By Barlow girl.**

'**Love me'**

As I walked down the road away from your apartment, the last words you said to me ring through my ears. Not once did I believe I would here them from you, but yet a part of me wanted to turn back and take back what I had replied with. To wrap my arms around you and tell you I was sorry, that I'm not like all the other girls who treated you so wrongly. But yet every time that is exactly what you wanted, did you get a thrill out of me being so weak.

_Why, why are you still here with me?_

_Didn't you see what I'd done?_

_In my shame I want to run,_

_And hide myself there._

_But it's here I see the truth,_

_I don't deserve you._

I can feel your eyes on me as I walk, daring me to look back. But no, you won't have the victory this time. I won't fall for your charm again. Yet, something makes me stop in my tracks and I wrap my arms around my cold body. Why of all nights did I have to leave my coat with you? That's when I feel it, your breath against my ear as familiar red leather hands wrap their selves around me.

_But I need you to love me,_

_And I won't keep my heart from you this time._

_And I'll s top this pretending,_

_That I can._

_Some how deserve what I already have._

_I need you to love me._

Not once had I expected you to react that way, I knew it would hurt but I didn't expect once for you to walk away. Have I really made you that weak, do you depend on me that much? As you slam the door I close my eyes as I listen to the sound of your footsteps descending away from my apartment. In that moment I realised that the other girl meant nothing. But could I really make you see that now.

_I, I have wasted so much time,_

_Pushing you away from me._

_I just never saw how you,_

_Could cherish me._

_But you a god who has all things,_

_And still you want me._

Never in all my life did I ever expect to feel this way. Not once did I ever realise I would fall so deeply for you and yet here I am staring at the spot where you once stood moments ago. Closing my eyes, the fight we had moments before come back to me.

"_Did she give you the satisfaction I couldn't, did she make you feel like the man you claim to be."_

"_Why are you so bent up on this, you said it yourself there is no us"_

"_Have you ever asked yourself why I keep coming back to you? Why, of all places, I always come running right back into your arms. Why Genesis? Because I love you that's why? But now I see that falling for you was the biggest mistake I have ever made."_

"_Then maybe you should just leave and never come back."_

The very second those words had left my mouth you had turned and walked out the door. I had expected you to slap me, to stand your ground and…I don't know what to expect from you at all anymore. The young student I had took on, the shy girl that had stood before me years ago had now changed into a strong women. In Gaia's name that made me want you even more. Now as I watch you from the window, the curtain clutched tightly in my hand I watch as you walk away from me. But then you stop, and now I notice two things. One, you didn't pick up your coat. Two, I think…

_But I need you to love me,_

_And I won't keep my heart from you this time._

_And I'll s top this pretending,_

_That I can._

_Some how deserve what I already have._

_I need you to love me._

_Yeah, yeah._

Grabbing my red coat I quickly chase after you, not even bothering to shut the door behind me. My footsteps ring so loud I can hardly hear the sound of my own breathing as I pray I wasn't too late. Bolting out the front door I see you standing there with your arms wrapped around your body. Silently, I walk up behind you, a thousand words swimming around in my head. But then I realise all I have to do, is wrap my arms around you.

_Your love makes me forget what I have been,_

_Your love makes me see who I am really am._

_Your love makes me forget what I have been._

Feeling that warmth, feeling your breath on my neck made my knees buckle but yet I stood my ground. You were not going to win this round. But yet, every part of me was screaming at me to turn and bury my head in your shoulder, to clutch the place where your wing was buried. The wing you would so effortlessly wrap around me every night on the rooftop.

"Forgive me." You whisper.

I close my eyes as a smile creeps its way onto my face, satisfaction settling in as victory becomes mine. I never expected it to feel so bad, to place such guilt in my heart. Turning I see it in your eyes that you mean those words. I grip that coat of yours that I adore so much and give into what my heart is screaming for.

_I need you to love me yeah,_

_I need you to, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Feeling your lips against mine made me smile to myself as I know your mine again. Now in that second I realise that is what I want you to be, no one else's but mine. But is that what you still want.

"Genesis."

"Christi, know that not once did I want to hurt you. Know that I never wish to push you away."

"…I know…"

_Stop this pretending that I can,_

_Somehow deserve what I already have._

_I need you to love me yeah,_

_I need you too._

Taking your hand I lead you back to my apartment, seeing that smile grace your lips makes me my heart beat that little bit faster. You shiver slightly and I quickly pull you inside the building. Forgetting the stairs we take the elevator causing a smirk to pass across your pale features as you remember the last time we were here. Just like before at the sound of the doors closing you turn and push me against the wall your mouth inches away from my ear.

"Mine."

Smirking, I wrap my arms around you as I place a kiss on your lips. Yet again time passes by as the air heats up and I quickly notice the Security camera move slightly as if to zoom in. In a flash it erupts in ball of flames and I smirk half picturing the look on the security guard's face as he realises he won't even get to see the show this time.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa._

_Love me, love me yeah._

**A/N**

**Christi is a Character created by myself, if you would like me to continue this please let me know.**


End file.
